Light emitting devices with high luminance, high output, and a small size have been developed and used in various fields. For example, light sources used for the backlight of a liquid crystal display device is expected to be made thinner in order to reduce the size and weight of the device in which these light sources are used. To that end, for example, various types of side-view light emitting devices have been developed. A side-view light emitting device generally has a structure that a light emitting element is mounted in a package in which an opening for light emission is formed in the front surface of the package, and two lead electrodes extend outward as external terminals from the lower surface of the package. The two lead electrodes extending outward are bent toward the front surface side of the package, or toward the rear surface side opposite the front side, and the lower surface side of these bent lead electrodes serves as the mounting surface (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-258233 as a reference).